Wednesday
by Lumineer Masen
Summary: "Cuando has dejado de creer en el amor, de pronto, alguien aparece en tu vida... ¿seras lo suficientemente valiente para volver a creer?" Minific basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift "Begin Again"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la increible SM, la historia es mia.**

* * *

-¡Por favor Rose, basta! Ya hemos hablado sobre esto cientos de veces, ¿puedes dejar ese tema ya? – llevábamos cerca de media hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Rosalie simplemente no entendía.

-Pero Bella, ¡debes salir!- se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos. –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. Jake no es el único hombre en esta vida, amiga. Debes olvidarlo.

-Rose, no es eso…

-¿Ah, no?- me interrumpió, arqueando una ceja. Puso ambos brazos a sus costados y me dedicó una mirada de: "No me jodas Bella, te conozco". Suspiré.

-Mira Rose, soy completamente consciente de que hay millones de hombres en este mundo. Pero yo no estoy interesada en tener una relación por ahora.

-Bellita, Bellita- apretó mis manos en una clara señal de frustración - ¡Es lo que no entiendes! No te estoy pidiendo que comiences una relación con un hombre que recién conozcas, solo te pido que salgas. Por Dios, tienes solo 24 años. ¡Quiero volver a verte coquetear con un sexy chico de nuevo! Como lo hacíamos antes, ¿recuerdas?- me miró con nostalgia. –Solo quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

Las lágrimas se acumularon rápidamente en mis ojos, pero traté de ocultarlas abrazando a Rose. Ella tenía toda la razón. Yo no era la misma. Y la culpa no era de nadie más que mía. A pesar de que Jacob me había herido, la culpa de seguir hundida en la depresión era mía.

Y como no estar deprimida, si cada lugar al que voy me recuerda a él. Y lo que me hizo…

**FBack**

_Había salido de viaje a Nueva York con Rose para pasar su cumpleaños con sus padres. Se había vuelto una costumbre desde que nos conocimos, hace ya 6 años. Escuché a mi amiga soltar un suspiro. La miré, se veía realmente triste y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón: Emmett, su novio. Habían empezado a salir hace poco más de dos meses, y estaban completamente enamorados. Y prueba de ello era la cara de borrego a medio morir de mi amiga._

_-Lo extraño mucho, Bella.- me miró haciendo un puchero adorable. Y eso era raro, ella no era adorable normalmente._

_-Rose, llevamos solo un día en Nueva York- dije sonriéndole. Su puchero se hizo aún más grande._

_-¡Pues parecen milenios! ¿Sabes qué? Le diré a papi Hale que nos marchamos ahora.- se levantó de la cama y salió en busca de papá Hale antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra. Regresó a los 5 minutos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¿Regresamos a Seattle?- pregunté, aun cuando la respuesta era obvia. Mi amiga se limitó a sonreír como el gato Cheshire._

_Empacamos nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de los señores Hale y nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Horas más tarde llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, donde ya nos esperaba Emmett. Rose rápidamente corrió a sus brazos. Sabía que estos dos no se despegarían, así que me despedí de ellos y partí en un taxi rumbo al departamento que Jake y yo compartíamos._

_Cuando por fin encontré mis llaves y abrí, escuche unas voces. Fruncí el ceño. Entré y cuando reconocí los sonidos sentí a mi corazón comenzar a latir rápidamente. No podía ser cierto. Sin poder controlar a mi cuerpo, me encontré avanzando hacia la habitación principal. Nuestra habitación. Y pude escuchar con mayor claridad._

_-¡Ah, sí nena! ¿Te gusta?- era la voz de Jacob._

_-¡Sí! ¡Ah!- era una mujer. ¡No podía ser cierto! Esto no estaba pasando. Entré a la habitación empujando fuertemente la puerta. Y los vi, ambos desnudos. En mi cama, nuestra cama. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? En ese momento Jacob volteo en mi dirección y se alejó rápidamente de la mujer._

_-Bella...- me miró con sorpresa. –No es lo…_

_-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir nada, no quiero escucharte.- me di media vuelta, me guardé las lágrimas y el dolor, y salí del apartamento con el corazón hecho trizas. Jacob salió inmediatamente detrás de mí, tomó mi brazo y me jaló con algo de brusquedad para detenerme._

_-¡Bella, por favor! Tienes que escucharme. E-eso que pasó no es…_

_-¿Tengo que escucharte?- pregunté con amargura.- Yo no tengo que escuchar nada, ya tuve suficiente con lo que vi. Suéltame de una vez Jacob._

_-¡NO!- gritó, lo miré con toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Después de lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarme? Dios, de verdad algunos hombres son extremadamente idiotas. Tragó en seco y volvió a hablar.- Por favor Bella, no te vayas. Yo, esto…_

_-¡Basta ya Jacob!- no sabía cuánto más podría contener las lágrimas –Si aún queda un poco de decencia en ti, déjame ir.- con forme hablaba mi voz se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeñita. Odiaba eso, odiaba mostrarme débil frente a él, pero Dios sabía que el dolor me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Me miró por unos segundos que, para mi fueron eternos. Entonces soltó mi brazo y me dejó ir._

_Aun después de 8 meses sigo preguntándome… ¿Qué hice mal?_

**Fin FBack**

-Sé que es difícil, Bella- la voz de Rose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad- pero al menos dime que lo intentaras. ¿Sí?

-No puedo prometerte nada, Rose.- mi amiga suspiró y supo que de nada servía que siguiera insistiendo, mi respuesta no cambiaría. –Debo ir a alistarme o llegaré tarde a la escuela.- me alejé de mi amiga y caminé a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme.

-¿Y cómo van esos pequeños? – gracias a Dios, decidió dejar el tema en paz, al menos por ahora. -Yo no sé cómo puedes tener tanta paciencia para lidiar con 20 pequeñas criaturas hiperactivas y desastrosas. –me reí.

-Rose, no son unas criaturas desastrosas- terminé de cambiarme y me dirigí al baño. –Hiperactivas, un poco tal vez. Pero aun así los amo.

Era maestra de Kindergarten y amaba mi trabajo, aunque fueran unas pequeñas criaturas desastrosas, como las llama Rose. Esos niños me brindan un poco de la felicidad y alegría, que tanto necesito.

-Me alegra, ellos te hacen sonreír. Bueno Bells, me voy. ¿Nos vemos en "Mon Propre ciel" más tarde?- Se refería a un pequeño café al que solíamos ir.

-¡Claro, Rose!- grité desde el baño. Escuché la puerta cerrarse. Terminé de arreglarme y partí rumbo a la escuela.

Apenas entré al salón, la maravillosa sinfonía conformada por las voces de mis pequeños llegó a mis oídos e hizo que una enorme sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.

-¡Buenos días, mis pequeños!- exclamé con alegría observando como al escucharme, volvían sus lindos rostros hacia mí.

-¡Buenos días, maestra Bella!- contestaron casi al unísono. Sonreí aún más, amaba ser maestra.

* * *

Después de un maravilloso día enseñando a mis pequeños niños, me fui a Mon propre ciel.

Amaba ese lugar. Lo encontré por casualidad hace pocos meses. Solo ahí podía estar en paz, era el único lugar que no me recordaba a Jacob. Era un mágico lugar cuyo interior esta empapelado con estanterías llenas de libros. Y era encantador como te inundaba el aroma de los libros combinado con el delicioso olor del café. Era bohemio, espacioso y acogedor.

Entré al lugar, aspiré el aroma tan conocido para mí y me dirigí a mi mesa habitual. Pedí un Vainilla Latte y un Croissant de jamón y queso. Mientras preparaban mi orden y esperaba a Rose, me levanté a mirar en las estanterías para escoger un buen libro que leer.

Estaba tratando de decidirme entre Sparks o Lee cuando, sin darme cuenta, choqué con una persona.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Yo no…- comencé a disculparme, pero las palabras abandonaron repentinamente mi boca al mirar al hombre frente a mí. No pude fijarme en otra cosa, más que en sus ojos. Eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, tan expresivo, tan profundo…que me atraparon totalmente.

-No, por favor. No te disculpes, yo comprendo. Estando rodeado de todos estos libros es fácil distraerse.- me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y algo en mi interior se sacudió. Me sonrojé y le devolví una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- contesté en voz baja.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida. Extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto.- tomé su mano y él le dio un suave apretón. Le sonreí y bajé la mirada sonrojada.

-El gusto es mío, Bella.- sonrió ampliamente. –Y… ¿qué libro escogerás?

-Mmm, aún no lo sé- sonreí -¿Alguna recomendación?- me sorprendí a mí misma, al encontrarme entablando una conversación con un completo extraño. Hacía mucho tiempo que me mantenía encerrada en mi mundo, y no dejaba entrar a nadie salvo a Rose, mis niños y mis padres. Edward dirigió su mirada hacia las estanterías y frunció el ceño.

-¿Debo suponer que te gusta el romance?- me miró con expresión divertida y de nuevo sentí una sacudida en mi interior. Ladeó la cabeza, esperando mi respuesta.

-Eh… si, me gusta. Pero he leído demasiado últimamente, me gustaría leer otra cosa.- me encogí de hombros. Edward sonrió por mi respuesta. Le devolví la sonrisa y me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal este?- me mostró un ejemplar de "La nave de un millón de años".

-Oh, ya lo leí.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- preguntó con curiosidad. Hice una mueca, solía ser demasiado sincera con respecto a dar mi opinión y no a todo el mundo le agradaba mi sinceridad. Además por la forma en que me lo preguntó, supuse que a Edward le gustaba ese libro.

-Bueno... es una novela algo difícil, me pareció un poco áspera.- Edward frunció el ceño. –Pero al final la encontré interesante. Me agradó.- traté de arreglar mi respuesta. No quería ofenderlo, esperaba que él supiera aceptar las opiniones distintas.

-¿Áspera?- dijo lentamente, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-S-sí, pero bueno, yo…e-esa es mi opinión…yo no s-soy experta ni…- me sonrojé de nuevo por mi repentino tartamudeo. Edward me sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura y me detuvo.

-Tranquila Bella, yo sé que todos tenemos distintas opiniones. Solo me pareció…raro que usaras esa palabra para describirlo, pero no importa.- se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Eres aficionado a la ciencia ficción?- pregunté, de nuevo sorprendiéndome de la facilidad con la que las palabras salían de mi boca.

-En realidad solo soy aficionado a los libros, no me gusta un género en particular. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres fanática de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Jane Eyre" y todas esas novelas románticas? – lo miré con sorpresa.

-¿Has leído "Orgullo y Prejuicio"?- pregunté con mis cejas arqueadas.

-Leído no. Mi hermana me obligó a ver las películas un día.-me reí.

-¿Te obligó? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Bien, pues creo que estaba atravesando una de esas crisis que les da a ustedes las mujeres.- arqueé una ceja. –Sin afán de ofender.- sonrió disculpándose. –En fin, le dije que haría lo que quisiera con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo y, bueno… me obligó a pasar toda una tarde con ella viendo películas románticas.- le sonreí. –La verdad no fue tan malo.

En ese momento el mesero me informó que mi pedido ya estaba listo.

-Bueno, yo…eh. Fue un gusto platicar contigo Edward- no supe que más decir. No quería dejar de hablar con él, pero Rose llegaría pronto. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando de pronto él me tomó por el codo, sentí una vez más una sacudida. Volteé a verlo. Me miró con cuidado antes de hablar.

-Eh, Bella… ¿te…?

-¡Bella!- la inoportuna voz de Rose impidió a Edward seguir hablando. Rose llegó hasta donde me encontraba sin percatarse en la presencia de Edward. –Lo siento tanto, ¿no has esperado mucho verdad? ¡Ugh! Es que estuve atascada en el maldito tráfico ¡por casi media hora! Estaba jodidamente desesperada, sabes que no tengo ni un poco de paciencia…

-Rose- detuve el discurso de mi amiga. Miré a Edward de reojo. Él parecía divertido, seguramente por el peculiar vocabulario de mi amiga. – Te presento a Edward. – mi amiga por fin se percató de su presencia, lo miró de arriba a abajo sin disimulo alguno, y luego me miró a mí con sorpresa e incredulidad. Repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rose.

-Hola, Edward. Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de Bella.- le extendió su mano y Edward la aceptó. –Me disculpo si es que interrumpí algo.

-Un placer Rosalie, soy Edward Cullen.- sonrió ampliamente. –Y no tienes de que disculparte. Bella y yo solo discutíamos sobre libros.- me dedicó nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, de acuerdo.- mi amiga sonrió como el gato Cheshire y eso no era nada bueno. –Edward, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotras?- miré a Rosalie con sorpresa. Ella ni me miró, esperaba la respuesta de Edward.

-Eh, pues… ¿estás de acuerdo, Bella?- miré a Edward.

-Eh, yo…sí, sí claro Edward.- me sonrojé nuevamente por contestar tan rápido. Él solo sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que yo devolví.

-De acuerdo, entonces…- dijo Rose, en ese momento miró su celular, pero yo no escuché que sonara. Raro. –Oh, discúlpenme. Debo checar este mensaje- esperamos en silencio. Después de solo 10 segundos, Rose levantó su rostro y nos miró con vergüenza. –Van a tener que disculparme, es mi bendito jefe. Quiere que vuelva para hablar sobre un caso. – arqueé una ceja, y fue mi turno de dedicarle la mirada de "No me jodas" a mi querida amiga.

-Pero pueden comer juntos, ¿cierto Edward?- miré a Edward, él no me miró. Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió a Rosalie.

-Claro que si, Rosalie.

-Bien.- aceptó mi amiga. –Fue un gusto conocerte, Edward. Ya tendremos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo.

-Por supuesto.- estaba comenzando a sentir que algo me perdía. Ninguno de los dos me miraba solo entre ellos, ignorándome olímpicamente.

-De acuerdo, Bells. Te veré en la noche, ¿sí?- Ah, ¿ahora ya no me ignoras, amiga?

-Claro, Rose.- observé a mi amiga salir del café. Estaba casi segura de que ese cuento de "Tengo que ver un caso con mi jefe" era una excusa. Pero, ¿Por qué haría… Oh Dios, no. Rose me dejó sola con Edward. Era la primera vez en meses que no estaba a solas con un hombre. Y no era cualquier hombre, era un hombre atractivo. Rayos. Mataría a Rosalie.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Ella sabía perfectamente que desde lo que paso con Jacob, yo me convertí en un repelente de hombres. Literalmente. Los evadía a toda costa. Claro que hubo algunos compañeros de trabajo que me invitaban a salir, o a tomar un café. Pero me sentía tan dolida y deprimida, que los rechazaba a todos. Me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a confiar en un hombre.

Hubo un tiempo en que quise ser como Rosalie: Solo sexo y Goodbye!

Lo intente, de veras que sí. Pero fue un total fracaso…

**FBack**

_Me miré una vez más al espejo. Estaba enfundada en un trozo de tela que se hacía llamar vestido de color rojo, unos tacones divinos negros y solo usaba un poco de maquillaje. Me veía realmente sexy… o eso decía Rose. Aunque debo admitir que amaba los tacones. Siempre los he amado, todo tipo. Era una verdadera lástima que a Jacob jamás le gustó como lucía en ellos. Decía que me hacían ver vulgar. Bufé. Vulgar, la…tipa con la que se acostó…_

_Suspiré. No vuelvas a pensar en él, Bella. Me reclamé mentalmente. Rose entró a la habitación y me sonrió enormemente._

_-¡Estas súper sexy Belli! Si fuera lesbiana, juro que me acostaba contigo.- me guiñó un ojo._

_-Gracias Rosie, pero no, gracias. Prefiero a los hombres.- dije haciendo una mueca._

_-Y eso es lo que tendrás hoy. Un sexy hombre con una gran polla que te haga gritar como loca.- no pude hacer más que reírme, mi amiga rio conmigo._

_Dos horas y 3 botellas de tequila después… me encontraba ligeramente mareada, en los baños del bar y en compañía de un hombre al cual no pude identificar. Supuse que sería uno de los amigos que había invitado Rose._

_El hombre estaba besándome el cuello apasionadamente y acariciándome con premura los muslos. No pude evitar que se escaparan unos cuantos gemidos de mi boca, cuando por fin tocó mi intimidad por encima de mis bragas. Hacia dos meses que no tenía sexo y, demonios, este hombre sabía lo que hacía._

_Impulsada por alguna fuerza cósmica, lo separé de mí y lo bese mientras me deshacía de su camisa y desabrochaba su pantalón. El hombre me ayudó a bajarlo junto con su bóxer, solo un poco. Y de pronto apareció frente a mí su miembro. Joder. Tragué en seco._

_THIS IS IT, Bella._

_Este era el momento de ser atrevida, salvaje y espontanea por primera vez en mi vida. Tendría sexo con un hombre y luego le diría adiós. No puede ser tan difícil._

_Completamente ajeno al dilema que se presentaba en mi cabeza, el hombre sacó un condón de, Dios sabrá donde, y lo abrió. Tomó su miembro y lo colocó lentamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a su pene más de lo normal, hasta que él habló._

_-¿Ansiosa, linda?- fijé mi vista en él rápidamente. Él me miraba con… con indiferencia. La indiferencia de saber que yo era solo un acostón más en su lista. Una mujer más, que con solo unas copas de más y un poco de coqueteo había accedido a tener sexo con él, en los baños de un bar._

_Entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí. Yo no era ese tipo de chica. No quería ser ese tipo de chica._

_Lo de Rose era totalmente diferente. Ella los seducía a ellos, ella decidía con quien acostarse._

_Yo simplente era la presa fácil de un cazador experto. Entonces supe que no podría hacerlo._

_Sin importarme ni decir nada, salí de ahí y me fui a mi casa._

**Fin FBack**

-Eh… Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Voltee a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

De pronto me sentí sumamente nerviosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, mis manos empezaban a sudar. Sabía que no iba a acostarme con él, no parecía ser de ese tipo. Pero no estaba segura de poder hablar normalmente con él, a menos que tuviera una botella de alcohol a mi disposición. Y dudaba mucho que en el café pudieran venderlo. Rayos.

Inhalé profundamente y me dije a mi misma: Vamos, Bella. Solo es un ser humano. Nada va a pasarte. Solo platicaran y comerán algo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

Él no es Jacob.

Con ese último pensamiento, le sonreí a Edward y caminamos juntos hasta la mesa...

* * *

**Hola, hola mundo de FF :)**

**Pues este es el primer capi de este minific, espero sea de su agrado. Debo decir que soy nueva en esto, asi que todas sus criticas tanto positivas como negativas seran de gran ayuda para mi y son mas que bienvenidas.**

**Nos leemos luego! :D**


End file.
